injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ROOSHEEYUH/New Characters
I created this to talk about characters that I think need to be remade, and to see people's opinions. Here are the characters that I think should be given a new version: *Black Adam *Catwoman *Cyborg *Green Arrow *Harley Quinn *Lex Luthor *Lobo *Nightwing *Sinestro *The Joker Black Adam: Kahndaq Black Adam is one of my favorite characters to play with, but I don't like how they left behind the Lightning Shield Theme. I feel like they had something going with the shields, but messed it up by making Regime Black Adam one of the worst gold cards available, so I think they should buff him or add a slightly stronger version. Catwoman: Although many powerful Catwoman cards have been released recently, I still think that they are missing something here. Ame-Comi Catwoman's bleed on combo ender was a great idea, but they made the chance too low, and added a power drain effect that makes no sense to me. A version of Ame-Comi Catwoman with a higher chance to apply bleed on combo ender and lower stats would be great to see. Cyborg: Cyborg is one of the most neglected characters in the game, with only one gold card. The gold card is called a Teen Titans card, but is much weaker than Teen Titans raven, the only other card with this title. They need to add a stronger version of Regime Cyborg, with power generation while tagged out that will be more viable than the current Cyborg. Green Arrow: Green Arrow is another character with only one gold card, and to make matters worse, his silver card has one of the most useless passives ever. Arrow Green Arrow is one of my favorite cards, and the random arrows are incredibly fun to use, but he is directly from the CW show, meaning there is no gold Green Arrow that is not inspired by a different show, whch makes no sense. Harley Quinn: Many powerful versions of Harley Quinn have been added to Injustice, so some people may not want another one, but I think that the new versions have been too team oriented and specialized. I think the peak of Harley Quinn was Animated Harley Quinn, and I want them to go back to a more generic character like that that is much more versatile. Lex Luthor: Lex Luthor only has one gold card, and it is just a more powerful version of his silver card. This leaves me wondering where the more powerful version of his bronze card is, or one with another more offensive based support effect (power generation, crit chance, etc). Lex Luthor is a character that is in need of a remake that could potentially look awesome. Lobo: Lobo is my personal favorite character, but I find it quite frustrating that he has been replaced by Static in literally every scenario. To make matters worse, Bounty Hunter Lobo's passive is too hard to utilize, leaving no viable Lobo for multiplayer. I like the special damage based idea of BH Lobo, but I think they need to rethink it and make it easier to use effectively. Nightwing: Nightwing has (in my opinion) one of the most bizzare and unfitting gold cards in the entire game. Both of his previous versions are based on defense and reducing the effectiveness of basic attacks, while his gold card completely abandons this. Also, it is a New 52 character, but it is gold while the other New 52 characters are bronze. A gold Nightwing with the silver version's passive plus some sort of Crit Damage or Crit Chance reduction would be especially good because of all the great basic attack based characters available. Sinestro: Antimatter Sinestro is very similar to Kahndaq Black Adam in regards to the fact that he is a great card that I love to use, but he leaves the effects of the other Sinestro's that make sense. I think that a Sinestro that drained power from opponents when they tagged in and maybe damaged them as well (Antimatter's passive but not when you use a special, when they tag it) would be a very cool character that I would love to have. The Joker: I got Suicide Squad Joker (but not Unhinged :( ) and I do not like him at all. His combos are difficult to use, his specials are frustrating when they don't knock out characters, and he isn't as useful as the other Suicide Squad characters in my opinion. I like Arkham Origins Joker, but I think the gold Joker that makes the most sense is KJJ. Joker is supposed to have an effect when he is knocked out, so a new character with one of those effects (heals team? drains opposing team's power? something with crits?) would be a great addition. Category:Blog posts